


The Thief, the Blacksmith and the Revolution

by Aainiouu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revolution, Sexual Content, Shanenigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aainiouu/pseuds/Aainiouu
Summary: "It is raining. The cool humid air coming in from the door of the smithy is doing wonders to Bellamy’s overheated skin. The summer has been brutal to work in. Countless days of sun hammering the earth and now it is raining for the first time in weeks. The forge is cooling down from the day’s work and Bellamy is just finishing up for the day. After this he is planning to go to his room and pass out for the night. Tomorrow he has to wake up early again. The king needs his swords."Bellamy is a town blacksmith who gets into trouble and Clarke is a thief who is in the heart of it.





	The Thief, the Blacksmith and the Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love fantasy and this is something I've been thinking of writing for some time. 
> 
> I hope you like it and special thanks for everyone who encouraged me to write this!

 

 

 

It is raining. The cool humid air coming in from the door of the smithy is doing wonders to Bellamy’s overheated skin. The summer has been brutal to work in. Countless days of sun hammering the earth and now it is raining for the first time in weeks. The forge is cooling down from the day’s work and Bellamy is just finishing up for the day. After this he is planning to go to his room and pass out for the night. Tomorrow he has to wake up early again. The king needs his swords.

He is startled from his thoughts when he hears footsteps on the doorway and he glances at the newcomer, a woman, apparently here to ask for something and Bellamy doesn’t have time or patience to deal with anyone today.

”We're closed. So get whatever you have and go home. Come back… the day after tomorrow, and then I might have time for you.”

“You get a lot of customers like that Master Blake?” her voice is lower than Bellamy expected and he turns around and takes a good look of her. She dressed in plain clothing, brown pants and a traveler’s cloak, but her eyes, now watching him are piercing, even in the dim lighting of the forge. Even Bellamy’s tired eyes can see that she is beautiful.

“I get by just fine. Thank you for your concern. This forge isn’t getting hot again today. I have other engagements to keep.” Bellamy turns back to his work, hoping that the woman gets the hint and goes away.

“With a pint of ale? I know where you live Bellamy Blake. The room above the tavern must be drafty in this rain.” A surge of anger at the woman’s words makes Bellamy put down the sword he’s been sharpening. He doesn’t need anyone judging his lifestyle, even though he himself does it daily.

“You are not making me want to help you any more you did earlier. Leave.” Bellamy grunts out, but the woman doesn’t leave. Instead she comes closer holding something.

“Do you know what this is?” she gives him a pendant. He looks at it briefly and snorts.

“That’s trash. Some tarnished iron and few colorful pieces of glass. Someone swindled you, princess.”

“And what about this?” It’s a ring, a beautiful silver ring adorned with the biggest ruby Bellamy has ever seen. He looks between the pendant and a ring, unsure what this woman wants from him.

“You do know that I do not work with jewelry?" Bellamy lifts his eyebrow. "I mostly make practical items, horseshoes, hammers, daggers. There is a silver smith on the main road.” Bellamy turns his head back to the sword, again. The woman however, barrels on.

“I was told by a mutual friend that it is not all you do Master Blake." The woman puts out both hands with an item in each of them. "I need you to take that blue glass and replace the ruby with it. Then put the ruby on the place of the glass.”

“How-? Who-? Why on earth-?”

“Can you do it or not?” Bellamy lifts his eyes to hers. He can do it, but he is tired and it’s dark. In a normal situation he wouldn’t do it. The only thing is that this is the most exciting thing that has happened to him in years. So he nods and looks at the woman’s eyes again. They are blue, so blue.

“It’ll take me a few hours.” his voice feels weird coming out and when the woman smiles his breath almost catches in his throat. He looks down and offers his hand jerkily. The woman beams and gives him the pendant and the ring and sits down on a chair in the corner.

“Monty said you are the best forger in town.”

“You know Monty?” Bellamy asks, thinking about the young apothecary living across the road from him. He was briefly nervous because of this mutual friend before; he doesn’t advertise his side business, but if the woman knows Monty it makes sense. Still, he has a hard time figuring out how Monty and this woman fit together.

“Oh yes, Monty helps me regularly. He is great.”

Bellamy looks at the woman sitting in the corner, doing something with a piece of parchment and a lump of coal and he shakes his head. He hates it when someone watches him working and this strange lady unnerves him for some reason. It’s unsettling, that this woman knows him but he doesn’t know who she is and where she comes from. Because there is no way in hell that this girl is from this part of the town. She is too clean and proper and too beautiful. This town ruins people like her.

His hands shake as he removes the ruby gently. It’s beautiful and easily the most precious thing he has handled in his career. The things he usually makes are more like the pendant; cheap mock-ups of beautiful things, he rarely handles anything that is worth of anything. No room for beautiful things in his life.

After placing the ruby on the cloth, he removes the glass from the pendant and starts working with attaching the ruby in its place. The scratch against parchment has quieted and Bellamy feels his neck sweating. He clears his throat and the scratching starts anew. If this was a normal situation, he would probably try to flirt, make the woman smile a bit more, but it’s not a normal situation far from it.

Its pitch black outside when he finishes his work and the candle giving him light has almost burned up. He gets up, wipes his sweaty palms and stands up.

“They’re finished?” the woman asks and Bellamy simply nods which makes her grin “How much do I owe you?”

“10 silver” Bellamy answers staring her down. It’s his standard fare; the people around here don’t have too much money. The woman lifts her eyebrow and gives him a bag, her hands brushing his. The touch makes his hand tingle and the bag is heavy, far heavier than ten silver.

“Keep the change, Master Blake. And thank you, you saved my day.” The woman puts her hand on Bellamy’s arm and squeezes it.

And just like that, as fast as she came into his life, the woman leaves. Leaving the forge and Bellamy colder than it was when she was inside. Bellamy shakes himself, gets up and later, sitting alone in his room in the tavern, he realizes he never asked the woman’s name.

\--

The thing is the peace never lasts long around here. At first frost Bellamy's life is changed for good.

\--

Bellamy is running, his legs are burning and he has difficulty catching a breath. He doesn’t know where he is going; he only knows he cannot stay here. It’s not safe anymore and he has no where he can go. He has no one, no money and no a place he can hide in. The shouts follow him and the few people in the streets, still out despite the late hour, get out of his way and give him no shelter from the guards running after him.

When he gets to a part of the street where there is no light coming from the windows, he ducks into an alley to catch his breath and hopes that the darkness can cover him for a while. He is close to home; he can see the tavern from his hiding place. He looks at the front door, hoping he could slip in to get his belongings so he would have something with him when he escapes, but he is in no luck. Licking his lips, he can taste the sweat and blood dripping from his forehead; he knows he really is in trouble.

A door next to him opens and he startles and almost falls over. He scrapes his hands when he tries to find his balance and he just manages it. Some sweat gets into his eye and it stings, making him wince. Turning towards the door he grabs the dagger he managed to take from the forge before running tighter. It’s not finished but at least it’ll help him a bit. He gasps when he sees who is standing on the doorway. He didn't even realize where he was hiding.

“Monty. I…”

“Bellamy! Come in, quick!” Monty hisses, frantically looking around and Bellamy gets up, slipping on his feet and runs inside. Monty’s shop is dark and the familiar smell of herbs, ointments and salves surrounds him and Bellamy feels like he can finally breathe more freely. He looks at Monty, who closes the door after them and then turns towards him. His friend looks tired. His hair is a mess and there are definitely dark circles under his eyes.

“Are you hurt?” Monty asks, getting down on Bellamy’s level on the floor and grips Bellamy’s arm so tight it stings.

“I’m fine but my arm might not be soon.” he jokes and Monty lefts go of his hand like it’s burning him.

“Sorry. I’m… What happened? I heard your forge is… and then I saw you running. Is everything okay?”

Bellamy lets out a breath and sits down, still hearing the shouts of the guards and seeing the flames eating away his life’s work. His heart is still beating faster than is healthy and now he is also feeling bone tired. He looks at his shaking hands and sees burns and scrapes on them and he is sure they are not the only ones on him.

“No, Monty. It’s not okay." His breath shudders. "I need to leave. They… think I did something. I don’t know.” His eyes are stinging so he closes them and leans on his hands. Monty hovers beside him and the quiet apothecary has nothing to do with this. He knows that Monty is not equipped for trying to save him for imprisonment. “I’m sorry, Monty. You don’t have to help me. It’s dangerous.”

“Shut up, Bellamy.” Monty snaps at him and Bellamy almost recoils in his surprise. He looks at his friend and instead of fear he sees only fire behind his friends’ eyes. “We are getting you out of here.”

“I… I don’t see how, Monty. I have no money.”

“Well I do. And I know people that can help you. But we need to move fast. The guards cannot find you here.” Monty says and after a brief moment of assessing Bellamy quietly, he starts gathering up things in a bag. Bellamy scrambles up fast and even though he is little woozy he walks to Monty and plants a hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this, Monty.” “Yes, I do. Now go to the back if they decide to look in.”

If Bellamy wasn’t scared for his life he would be more confused about the sudden change in his friend. He only knew Monty as a person that supplies with salve to his wounds when he burned himself and as a friend who didn’t mind when he was crouchy.

He decides to do as he is told and sit down in the back, Monty probably knows better than him to what to do in this situation. He wipes the dried up blood and sweat from his forehead and hisses when he feels the wound on his forehead start bleeding again.

He is starting to get cold now that the he is not sweating anymore. He ran from the forge wearing only a thin shirt he works in and everything else he owns is still in his room above the tavern. If they are still there and the guards haven’t taken everything. He feels a sting in his chest when he thinks about his books. Over the years his books were only thing in his life that mattered, he spent everything he earned on them and now he is probably never getting them back again.

He wishes he knew what he did. Anything that he has done that might warrant the guards’ attention is way in the past and he has been living the quiet life for years. He still might not be happy with how the things are but he’s just a town blacksmith. It’s a mess. A mess he has no idea how to get out of.

A thick black robe hits him on the face snapping him out of his musings.

“Oh, sorry. That’s for you." Monty says and fastens a cape of his own on his neck. "The night is a chilly one and what you are wearing doesn’t do at all. Let's go.“

Monty offers Bellamy a hand and hoists him up. The movement makes Monty stagger a bit and Bellamy smiles at him, thinking about apologizing but then Monty pushes Bellamy a little so that he moves making him stagger in turn. He prepares to go out but for his amazement Monty starts hauling some crates to the other side of the room and under them there is a hatch and when Monty tugs it open it reveals a dark tunnel. Bellamy hastily drapes the cape on him, determined not to freeze to death and follows Monty who lights a torch and starts descending some stairs into the darkness.

“What is this Monty? Why do you have a secret escaping route under your mother’s shop?” Bellamy asks in a hushed tone. Everything is so quiet so it feels wrong to speak loudly. The tunnel smells earthy and the further down they go the stronger the smell gets.

“It’s a long story and a one I cannot tell you. You’ll hear it soon enough.” Monty looks back at him, apologetic but goes forward. “I’m not not telling you out of spite. I just can’t make the decision.”

His friend is clearly on edge and Bellamy doesn’t want to worry him more so he just stays silent. Bellamy knows that a smart person would try to figure out the route back and get any clues about where they are going and even though he considers himself a smart person, he the maze underground is too hard for him to figure out, He is just trying to keep up with Monty, because the calmer he gets the more he starts aching all over. His head hurts, his muscles are aching and he probably twisted his ankle at some point. He cannot remember when, he just knows that it hurts.

They walk and walk and Bellamy is sure that they are way past the city walls at this point. The tunnel is turning left and right and at some points they go much lower and then they get back up again. Bellamy is getting weaker by the second and he knows that something is very wrong with him. Just when he decides that he needs to tell Monty to stop, there is a flicker of light at the end of the tunnel and a man, raggedy and smirking, appears in front of him and Monty.

“Well, well, well! Look what the sewer rat dragged in.” The man drawls at Monty and after laughing at his own joke, he turns to Bellamy looking him from head to toe.

“Who is this then? Been picking up strays have you? Usually it is only our fearless leader who pulls stunts like this.”

“I don’t have time for this, Murphy. This is Bellamy and he is looking for a sanctuary. The guards almost caught him.”

“Oh, been naughty have you, huh?” the man, Murphy asks Bellamy and Bellamy bristles. He is in no state to start arguing though, so he stays silent.

“Just take him to Clarke. She knows who he is and I vouch for him. I need to get back before I’m missed.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get short with me potion man. I’ll take him to see the princess herself. Don’t fret it,” Monty levels a last glare on Murphy and looks at Bellamy, hesitating for a second.

“Thank you, Monty. I owe you big.” Bellamy says sincerely even though he still doesn’t know where he is going and this Murphy character doesn’t seem particularly trustworthy.

Monty smiles briefly and hugs him.

“Don’t thank me yet. I’m giving you to Murphy." Monty grins, "Take care of yourself and I’ll see you.” with those words Monty turns around and disappears back to the way they came, almost running. Bellamy looks after him for a while but then Murphy tugs him forward.

“Let’s go. You might like the sewers but I don’t and you give me a perfect opportunity to leave my post for a bit.”

Bellamy follows the surly man feeling more and more stupid as he goes, He doesn’t like not being on the top of his situation and being pushed around hurt makes his mood even worse. Walking onwards Bellamy notices that the tunnel is going upwards and the air smells less rank. It’s night so Bellamy cannot see any light, but he thinks he can feel a breeze on his skin. When Bellamy starts breathing little more easily, Murphy stops suddenly and Bellamy almost hits him.

“You wait here. I’ll get someone to come here and get you.”

“What’s with the secrecy?” Bellamy grits for between his teeth. He is sweating again and his vision is getting blurry. “I’m no threat to anyone. I’m hurt; I can’t do anything even if I wanted to.”

“That is for the princess to decide. You might not pose a threat right now, but you might become one in the future." Murphy looks at him, his eyes glimmering in the fire. "And if you do, the less you know the better.”

Bellamy is too tired to argue. He is too tired to be cautious, to be afraid. He watches Murphy disappear through the door and just wants to sit down. The cape Monty gave him is a bit too short and his heavy working boots are not made for walking. The ache in his ankle worsens and his head is throbbing, he can his knees giving up and the last thing he sees is firelight, blond hair and hears shouts in the distance.

\--

He wakes up little by little. The first time he wakes up he can hear bickering in the background. Something about a proper bed and a threat and herbs.

The second time he wakes up the room is silent but his body is on fire. He can only feel something cool on his forehead and hear gentle humming. He tries to move his arm to reach closer to the voice but he cannot move. Someone gives him water, but then he passes out again.

\--

Bellamy finally wakes up properly and he feels like he’s flying. The mattress under him is unbelievably soft and the air smells like food and something crisp and heavenly. Opening his eyes he finds himself looking at a crumbling brick ceiling which looks like it has previously been painted white. He slowly turns his head and sees a figure leaning over something in the corner.

“Could I get some water?” Bellamy croaks, scaring whoever is standing there. The figure turns around and reveals herself as a young girl, pale, black haired and looking rather spooked. Then she collects herself and scrambles for some water. She comes over and Bellamy drinks everything there is in the cup gratefully.

“Thank you." he croaks, "For taking care of me.” Bellamy says as soon as his mouth is empty. The girl smiles as an answer.

“It wasn’t me. I just came here this morning. We were sure you would wake up soon so I brought food.” Bellamy blinks blearily and the girl goes to cut a hefty piece of bread for him and spreads some butter on it, before giving it to him. Bellamy is hungry, but he just turns the bread in his hands.

“Who’s we?” he asks but the girl just smiles sadly.

“I’m Maya, but you’ll have to wait for a bit more to get more answers.”

“I figured.” Bellamy rips a piece of bread and stuffs it into his mouth. He should eat. He doesn’t really know what is coming and it tastes good. He looks around to gather some more information about his surroundings and sees an unlit fireplace, a window and some simple but pretty furniture around the room. From the window he can only see forest. It’s not a lot to go on.

The silence stretches and Bellamy drifts off for moments, but then the door bangs open and a kid with shaggy hair and an overeager expression comes in.

“Is he awake!?” the kid all but yells and Maya shushes him. Bellamy opens his eyes and looks at the kid now gaping at Maya. When Bellamy moves the kid startles but he quickly collects himself and continues.

“Hi! My name is Jasper. I was sent here to check if you’re up and about. Wells wants to talk to you before…”

“Jasper, slow down. You’ll confuse him. He is in no shape to…” Maya begins but Bellamy is already getting up. He feels a little weak, but if this kid can give him answers there is no way he’s not getting them.

“I’m ready.” Bellamy says and now for the first time notices that he is wearing different clothes. They are softer and lighter than his own were, but the lack of shoes might make this little harder. But no matter.

He takes few shaky steps and Jasper comes to his side to support him while Maya watches disapprovingly.

“I’m sure Cl…” she starts but Jasper just barrels forward.

“Don’t you worry Maya! I’ll get him there in one piece." Jasper says, hurrying to explain himself. "It’s only the little stairs down. Wells said that we need to talk to him before Clarke gets here.”

Bellamy almost snorts. He is quite sure that if he spent any more time with Jasper he would tell him everything. They go out of the door and Jasper babbles something about the uneven floor and low ceilings. Jasper leads him down a flight of stairs, underground and then opens a door to a wide hall full of people. Everyone stops what they are doing and turns to look at him. Beside him Jasper beams and starts tugging him towards one corner where people are talking. Everyone slowly turns back at whatever they were doing before, but Bellamy knows that he is watched closely.

Jasper pushes him forward so that he is standing before a table with two men and a woman sitting before it.

“Wells. Here he is.” Jasper announces proudly. The shorter guy gets from the table up and smiles wryly at Jasper. He looks unassuming and has a friendly face, but Bellamy is far past trusting friendly faces.

“Didn’t let him put shoes on at first?” the man tuts and Bellamy looks warily at the other two people in the table, but can see that Jasper shrugs as an answer. “He didn’t have any shoes around and you did say that it is urgent.”

“Yeah, because Clarke is too fond of strays and might be an accident waiting for to happen.” The other guy says, smirking and Wells looks at him disapprovingly.

“Roan." Wells says, his voice stern. "Please, master Blake. Sit down. You’ve been sick for too long to be standing up, without shoes, on a cold stone floor.”

Wells motions him to sit on a chair, previously occupied by the other man, Roan, who is now talking in low tones with a frightening looking woman little further away. Bellamy frowns and sits down; his back against the wall, calculating the best way to escape if he needs to.

“Where am I?” Bellamy asks his voice still rough from disuse.

Wells smiles at him easily.

“You’re in a place where the delinquents end up. You are safe here for now.”

Bellamy scoffs.

“Delinquents? Are you suggesting I’m one?”

“Well, I know you’re a blacksmith and got involved in something that got you in trouble with the guard. Clarke says you’re good, but I want to be sure.” “Who the hell is Clarke?” Bellamy grits and now Wells is looking surprised.

“If you don’t know then I’m not going to tell you yet. I thought… Never mind. What did you do, master Blake? Why are you here?”

“Why am I..? I don’t know why I’m here! I was working like I do every day when the guards came looking for me and when they didn’t find me at first they burned down my forge! I…” Bellamy is breathing hard and realizes he is now standing again. He is aware that several people around him are preparing to attack him but Wells just looks at him evenly.

“You must’ve done something, Master Blake. Talked badly about the government? Associated with undesirable people?” Wells asks calmly and Bellamy is still standing, shaking, swaying, but refusing to sit down again.

“I have done nothing to deserve that.” he spits clenching his fists.

“I didn’t say that. None of us had done anything to deserve the treatment we got. At least we hadn’t.”

Bellamy opens his mouth to yell some more but then the door behind him opens again and everyone around him goes quiet.

Wells stands up and looks past him grinning.

“Wells, what is our guest doing here, sick and barefooted? I told you to let him rest.” A husky voice sounds from behind Bellamy, a voice that sounds strangely familiar. Bellamy starts turning around as Wells answers her.

“Well, I thought we should make sure that he is a guest and not a spy. Did your trip go well?”

When Bellamy manages to turn around he sees a woman. A woman he has met before.

“You..?”

The woman smiles.

“Me. Good to see you again master Blake. I hope you are feeling better. You gave us quite the fright” she says and calmly drops a bag of something on the ground.

It clatters and when Bellamy lifts his eyes back to hers he can see red splatters on her hand. Splatters that Wells notices too.

“Clarke! Are you hurt?” he asks, frantic but the woman, Clarke, shrugs.

“It’s just a scratch. Don’t fret. Now, master Blake, let’s get you back to bed.”

“No. First I want some answers.” Bellamy says, staring at Clarke who is now staring back at him. Her eyes are the same color as the glass on the ring on her finger now splattered with red. The ring that he made for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come talk to me on Tumblr if you want! https://aainiouu.tumblr.com/


End file.
